


SILHOUETTE

by stormy1990



Series: BURNING HEARTS [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: What had been one was ripped apartPain and grief building a wall of flamesWere they strong enough to see?Brave enough to try?Picking up the piecesGetting burned on the wayTo restore what had been lost





	SILHOUETTE

**Author's Note:**

> ehm, yeah well...this is not really a fanfiction and also not really a drabble...  
> It's me throwing three songs together for a really brief story and yet the credits go 100% to the song itself, bc I barely wrote hald of this chaotic thing!  
> But still, here we have three songs for this story in the following order:
> 
> FLARES (by the script)  
> SILHOUETTE (by owl city)  
> HURT LOVERS (by Blue)
> 
> Please be aware that this is super short and chaotic!  
> But have fun reading anyways^^/

_+++_

_I'm tired of waking up in tears_

But they weren’t just his and he had caused them himself

_'cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears_

Would he ever be forgiven? He had been the one running, making a decision

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain_

It was the regret or maybe the loneliness

_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain_

Because he had seen it in his eyes when the tears of rage won over all their logic

_-_

_The fire I began, is burning me alive_

And every step away from him made the flames stronger

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

So he clenched his fist over his burning heart, hoping for the flames to tell him the way out of his misery

_-_

_I'm a Silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?_

Remembering was too painful, feelings were not needed anymore

_I'm a Silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

Why bother with tears, his own had dried, his would as well…

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

No matter how far, his thoughts always find back to the start and the fire finally rises into the sky

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

Knowing that he was waiting all alone

_-_

_I'm sick of the past I can't erase_

Wishing for forgiveness

_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace_

Tears finally erasing the numbness and giving him the chance to start over

_The mountain of things that I still regret_

Would take more than an apology to be forgiven. His rage

_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget_

But remorse was his constant companion

_(No matter where I go)_

So there was no way to erase the past

_-_

_The fire I began, is burning me alive_

It is getting stronger every day, a reminder of his sins

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

Its heat made it difficult to see past the regret, yet it burned him as a warning

_-_

_'cause I walk alone_

A path he didn’t want to follow

_No matter where I go_

It seems to be the wrong way!

_-_

_I'm a Silhouette asking every now and then_

If he had forgiven? Was he in the same pain?

_Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?_

The pain they caused together was nothing compared to what they created apart

_I'm a Silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

Realizing that he was running away instead, leaving his happiness to die

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

Making a step back wasn’t losing the fight

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

Taking the courage to turn around and follow the flames in the sky


End file.
